meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Hacgen
Hacgen is an incarnation (Servant) of Prince Akreious and a renowned pianist on his Universe's Earth. Appearance Hacgen is fairly normal for a boy in 2018. He's fairly muscular, stands at 5'9 and an "angular" face, making it look like he knows what he's doing in any situation. His eyes are brown in colour as well as dark brown hair with somewhat pale skin. Under casual situations, he wears a signature green/red jacket with a t-shirt underneath. However, he is most well known for looking good in a suit and performing in front of an audience. Personality Hacgen is possibly THE most normal incarnation of Prince Akreious, much more modest than say, Patlayıcı, an incarnation that Akreious has much more of a hand in. Hacgen is a modest person, but retains the happy-go-lucky and "Innocence" Akreious' incarnations has. Other traits retained from Akreious is crazy willpower and tenacity to the point of being slightly inhuman. On a more mundane note, he has a love for music of all types and sizes and seeks to perfect such an art. Although for all his good points, a bad part of him is that he's somewhat cowardly due to his fairly introverted nature and will only really battle Eldritch away from the public's eyes. History Born to a middle-class family, Hacgen is the middle oldest son out of 3 sisters and 2 brothers. Even from a young age, he was infatuated with music and begged his parents to go learn Piano until they finally allowed him. He was so obsessed that for many years, you could hear him play on the piano for 3 hours every day for several years in a row. As his grades suffered for this, his music teacher offered him to perform and possibly get a job as a pianist. He's taken the job and has slowly garnered a fearsome reputation as "The Demonic Pianist" that can "Play all music". One day however, during a performance for Queen Elizabeth the II, a creature of dark energy attacked. During the incident, several hundreds of people had died with the Queen only barely making it out. Hacgen woke up underground once the stadium collapsed the floor under him. He only needed to look up for a single second to realize that the being that attacked had landed in front of him, seemingly wounded. Armed with only a broken piece of glass, he was presented the option to kill the attacking Eldritch. A second before he was about to do the deed, he asked the question "Why". The Eldritch looked up with a red-glazed stare, and only shook its head. Hacgen thought about how easily killing the monster before him would grant him higher status, grant him praise from around the world. But he couldn't. Hacgen reluctantly grabbed the Eldritch and pulled it out of the rubble that almost killed it and treating its wounds before proceeding to walk away, eventually finding a hole and crawling out. Several days after the incident, Hacgen was confronted with a large green eyeball in his dreams. It offered Hacgen a way to peacefully fend off the Eldritch monsters; ignoring Hacgen's questions. After he reluctantly agreed, he woke up with a worn-down Grand Piano in his living room with a bunch of chaotic scribblings across the wood. When he attempted to play his music, he found that his songs caused several paranormal phenomena whenever he played. He must now figure out the secrets to the piano that the eye had apparently granted him, and how he could use these to connect with the Eldritch. Weapons and Abilities *'Musical Arts Mastery:' Hacgen has mastered the Piano, guitar, Clarinet, saxophone as well as drums; making him one of the most flexible and versatile musicians out there. He's also well-versed in the art of Beep-box as well as vocals. He uses music to try and bridge the communications gap and try to connect to the Eldritch peacefully. **'Renown Pianist:' His main subject of choice, he's a world class pianist who plays for the Queen as well as for fun. Among his favourite pieces to play on his off-time is Kaikhosru Shapurji Sorabji's Opus clavicembalisticum, the Pokemon Route 1 Song, and Turkish March. *'Sharp Mind:' While Hacgen isn't very bright, he more than makes up for it with an intellectual mind that is able to pick up on the most minute of queues and process information much faster than most people. His mind was further sharpened to be extremely proficient at battle tactics, traps and ambushes in order to combat Eldritches. *'Inhuman Body:' After several run-ins and possible exposure to the eldritches, Hacgen's body seems to be running at peak human efficiency. While not in the realm of superhuman, he is able to take blows that'd completely knock the average person out, strike with the force of over 4,000 PSI, and even finished a 100m dash in under 8 seconds. Category:Akreious Category:Characters Category:Titan Prince Incarnations